


Where You Belong

by CelestialSpace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: He whimpered, pulling away from my embrace, clutching his broken wings."Stay away from me, your love hurts."





	Where You Belong

He whimpered, pulling away from my embrace, clutching his broken wings.  
“Stay away from me, your love hurts.” He shuffles even farther away from me till his back is pressed up against the run down hotel wall making him whimper as his tattered wings are trapped between his body and the wall.  


“Cas please.” I whisper gruffly, my voice shaking with words unsaid.  


“No Dean, you tore me from heaven.. tore me from the other angels… from god… I’m alone…” his voice breaks as tears drip down from his eyes, “I’m alone..” it’s said with a whisper, the translucent drops crawling their way down his face getting caught in his facial hair. Cas let’s out a pained whine when he tries to wrap his wings further around himself. I’m startled from my trance when I feel a drop land on my hand. I look down and scrub the wetness from my knuckles before touching my face in confusion. I’m crying? I don’t usually do this chick flick shit but for Cas, for Cas, I’d do anything. I reach out to him, whispering his name like a prayer as I press closer to him.  


“I’m so alone..” he repeats it like a mantra, his voice breaking more and more with every repetition.  


“Cas-” I have to pause to clear the knot of emotion that’s rose in my throat before I can continue, “Cas, you’re not alone. You’re never alone. You have Sam.. and you have me.. you’ve always had me, and you always will. And this-” I gesture to his disfigured wings, “this doesn’t change anything. I never loved you for your wings Cas, and I never loved you for your meatsuit, I love you for you.” Castiel looks up, finally meeting my eyes. When our eyes lock it’s like I’m seeing them for the first time, seeing him for the first time. Those eyes are the closest thing I can imagine to heaven, considering I’ll never see heaven myself.  


“Dean?” His hand reaches for mine and I take it immediately. The rough callouses of our hands glide against each other and I know this is how it’s meant to be. I gently cup his face with my large hand and stroke away the tear tracks with my thumb.  


“Cas.” He leans up onto his knees and it’s suddenly like the only words I know are his name, the only words that matter to me. I let go of his hand to glide my own up his forearm to his upper arm and then on to rest on his shoulder.  


“Dean.” He whispers my name like a prayer, like I’m his angel, and it’s not the other way around.“Come here, baby.” I draw him into my arms to hold him close to me. This, this is where he belongs. He belongs with me, in my arms. Castiel seems to have the same thought as he sighs when my arms are around him and his are around me. I’m careful of his broken wings as I adjust him slightly so that I’m fully cradling him in my arms. We sit like this for a few moments, his soft breathing tickling my neck, and my lips pressed against the top of his head.  


“Dean.?” He starts, pulling away slightly so he could tilt his head up to meet my eyes once again. I’m drowning in the ocean of his eyes and it’s only his soft words that bring me back into focus. It takes my brain a moment to register his words because I had spent so long denying myself, not even letting myself dream of what if, that I was surprised he’d actually ask.  


“Oh, Cas.” A soft smile graces my face before I lean in and close the distance between us. Our lips press together gently and all the air whooshes out of my body. Warmth unfurls from my chest and radiates through my entire being, warming me completely, and suddenly, I have a reason to live again. And so does he.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave me some kudos or a comment, or even visit me on my Tumblr at captaincelestialspace!


End file.
